


3:19 AM.

by NataliePMC



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Black haired Jongin, Blonde Sehun, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bad at sex scenes, M/M, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Softcore Porn, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliePMC/pseuds/NataliePMC
Summary: The only sound could be heard was the heavy rain hitting the building. The black-haired man turned his gaze to his left wrist, three and nineteen in the morning, indicated his watch.





	3:19 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> This is the first story that I publish.  
> It might not be that good and it might have many gramatical errors but I tried?  
> Anyways, hope you like it.
> 
> PD: I sometimes suck at writing summaries (Like this one). Didn't really knew what to put.

The only sound that could be heard was the heavy rain hitting the building. He took off his Converse shoes and put on a pair of the sandals by the door after closing it. The black-haired man turned his gaze to his left wrist, three and nineteen in the morning, indicated his watch. He exhaled exhausted and forced his feet to go to one of the bathrooms in the place to take a shower.

He took off his clothes and let the hot water hit his body in an attempt of relaxing his tired muscles. It had been a long day, in addition to filming his next drama, he had to film some scenes in the freezing cold for the commercial of his collaboration with an international clothing brand. His body needed to rest.

He walked down the wide corridor of rooms until he stopped in front of his lover's. He was about to open the door, until he remembered that it was too late and that he, like his roommate -their leader-, would be sleeping peacefully.

Defeated, he went to his room and began to search among his closet for a pair of sports shorts to wear to sleep. However, when he was about to throw his body onto the bed, he saw a bulge under the blankets; He knew that his roommate wasn’t there, he was filming some scenes from his next movie in another country, and he had his own bed.

He moved closer in an attempt of seeing who it was, until he heard those slight snores that he often heard and loved; His mouth curved into a smile when he recognized his lover. Gently, he slid his body trying to lie down without waking him, however, he had barely snaked one of his arms through the tiny waist of the boy when he felt him stir until they were facing each other.

''Jongin?.'' His eyes remained closed as he spoke in a sleepy voice.

''Go back to sleep Sehun.'' Kissing slightly the blonde's forehead, he pulled him closer to his body, loving the sweet peachy smell that the boy had. He opened his eyes, allowing his lover to see those beautiful orbs that made him feel at home.

Neither of them spoke again, both remained looking into each other's eyes communicating what they felt through a simple glance. The black haired began to bring their faces closer to stop when their lips were millimeters away, giving his lovers mouth a slow lick. The blonde quickly joined their mouths feeling the minty flavor of the toothpaste. He had missed the older, who had left the house before he had woken up.

He didn't know at what moment those kisses had turned into something full of desire and lust, until he felt him moving until he was sitting on his lap, causing their pelvises to rub against each other repeatedly causing a series of soft moans to escape from their lips.

''If we do it, Junmyeon hyung will kill us tomorrow.'' Spoke the minor. The black haired continued kissing his lover while removing the clothes he was wearing. Although he knew that the next day they would be scolded by their leader either because of the noise or the slight wobble of his lover when walking/dancing, he wanted to enjoy the slender body that he could call his since two years ago.

Grateful that they were only wearing athletic shorts, they slipped their clothes off their bodies with a little effort. The mere contact of their naked skins made them both to let out a moan.

The impatience took over the minor, causing him to begin making circular movements with his hips enjoying the wave of pleasure caused by that simple friction; that and the caresses that his lovers mouth were giving him, were driving him to the edge of madness, even more when he felt a pair of teeth brushing his skin, pinching it, followed by a couple of wet kisses and suctions that he knew would leave a mark that will be present the next day, which he didn’t care about at the moment. He needed more.

The blonde attached their lips anew, until he felt his lover entering the depths of his being inch my inch, causing his back to arch and a wave of moans to leave his mouth. He felt a hand snaking along his neck before being drawn back to that pair of padded lips he loved so much.

The gentle rhythm they had adopted at first began to increase as they felt the ecstasy take over their bodies completely. The moment the older one felt that his body was about to explode, he extracted his member quickly and placed the condom -he knew that none of them would leave the bed after they finished to take a shower- while the other sucked and placed a trace of kisses against his chest.

Increasing the pace of his thrusts, his gaze rested on the dazzling face of his lover. His milk-white complexion, his hair like tinted silk of a blond color, his broad shoulders that seemed to be sculpted by the Greeks as well as his hard abdomen, his tiny waist, his pink full lips, which were being bitten to avoid that his moans were audible to their bandmates; He didn’t know how someone as beautiful as Sehun had agreed to be with him.

He pulled the boy's body back to his and attacked his lips again. He felt how his lover's body began to tremble slightly indicating that he was about to reach his final point, which caused him to increase his pace wishing that they both ended up together.

''Jongin!.'', ''Sehun!.'' Both spoke at the same time as they felt how their orgasms left their bodies leaving them exhausted. The couple remained in the same position until the older man took a shirt that was on the floor and cleaned his abdomen.

''I love you.'' Both of them said before connecting their lips for one last kiss.

They repositioned and placed themselves under the sheets, letting sleep take hold of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PD: I might post an Spanish version -The original version- of this later


End file.
